Sucumbiendo
by LadyPoison
Summary: Una tradición fue su excusa perfecta para ser débil. Las vacaciones de Navidad legaron por fin, pero después de hacer un desastre en el aula de pociones; Hermione y Draco son castigados. Tendrán que sacrificar unos días de vacaciones hasta que terminen de limpiar el desastre que hicieron.


Los copos de nieve caían sin cesar cubriéndolo todo. Los estudiantes se paseaban ansiosos por los corredores buscando a sus amigos para despedirse y desearse una buena Navidad. El ambiente en el imponente castillo era de felicidad y armonía... Exceptuando un lugar.

La profesora McGonagall fruncio el ceño al observar a los causantes del desastre. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban cubiertos con un líquido verdoso nada agradable a la vista y con un olor nauseabundo que se impregnaba a las fosas nasales. El aula de pociones no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Las paredes estaban salpicadas con ese brebaje hediondo.

-Estoy completamente decepcionada. -Pronunció seria una vez que término de valorar los daños. -En especial de usted, señorita Granger. -Su mirada se posó en la castaña que adoptó una expresión de consternación al escuchar las palabras de su jefa de casa.

-Lo siento mucho profesora. -Se disculpó con voz queda.

A su lado el rubio no había pronunciado ni una palabra. La profesora los observo nuevamente para después cuestionar.

-Diganme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -McGonagall vio como Hermione endurecía la mirada y la clavaba en la persona que estaba junto a ella

-Todo es culpa de Malfoy. -Lo acusó sin dejar de asesinarlo con la mirada. Estaba bastante molesta.

-¿Mi culpa? Querrás decir tuya, Granger. -Contraataco rompiendo el silencio por primera vez.

-¡Si tu no hubieras comenzado a molestar nada de esto hubiera pasado! -Exclamó algo exaltada, sin embargo después de unos segundos se recompuso.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe. -Escupió con malicia.

Al ver que las cosas podrían salirse de control, la profesora McGonagall intervino.

-Deberían avergonzarse. Son alumnos de séptimo año y se comportan como un par de niños, cuando deberían imponer el ejemplo a los menores. -Los reprendió y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlos de forma severa. -En vista de lo sucedido, cada uno tiene 20 puntos menos y deberán limpiar el aula de pociones mañana. -Indicó con tono autoritario esperando que fuera suficiente para que no hubiera objeciones.

-¿mañana? -Farfullo Draco.

-Así es. -Confirmó la subdirectora. -Unos días menos de vacaciones no les hará daño si son para arreglar su desastre. Ahora vayan a cambiarse y los veo mañana para su castigo. -Ordenó mirando sus túnicas.

Draco abandonó el aula con la mandíbula apretada claramente molesto, mientras que Hermione iba resignada a informarle a sus amigos el cambio de planes que sabía no se tomarían muy bien.

• • •

Hermione se dirigió a su castigo como un condenado a muerta a la sala de ejecución. No podía creer que estaba castigado, y lo peor era que había pospuesto sus planes de pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera con sus amigos. Los cuales como ya sabía, no tomaron la noticia con mucho animo.

Después de despedirse el día anterior entre promesas de verse en un par de días y advertencias de partirle la cara a Malfoy por parte de Ron, se fueron.

Al entrar al aula de pociones encontró a la profesora junto a Malfoy. Una vez que se percató de su presencia prosiguió a explicarles que deberían limpiarlo todo sin magia, haciendo énfasis en la última parte, para después dejarlos solos.

-Ya estarás contenta, Granger. -Escuchó al Slytherin farfullar.

La castaña lo miro y lo encontró examinando la escoba que tenía en la mano con desagrado.

-A mi me disgusta igual o más que a ti. -Informo hoscamente mientras tomaba un paño para comenzar a limpiar las mesas.

-Nunca he usado una escoba para otra cosa que no sea volar. -Dijo Malfoy más para si mismo que para ella. La Gryffindor rodó los ojos y dándole la razón comenzó a limpiar.

• • •  
Maldita sea.

Draco bufo con molestia mientras se dirigía a un nuevo día de castigo. Había deseado las vacaciones para mantenerse alejado de ella y ahora tendría que esperar al menos un par de días más.

Con lo que habían limpiado el aula de pociones se veía más decente de lo que estaba en un principio, sin embargo las paredes salpicadas eran el mayor problema. Esa cosa (lo que sea que fuese) no salía con facilidad, y a su ritmo y sin ayuda de la magia, les tomaría días.  
Observó los pasillos adornados con motivos navideños. Sin pasarlo por alto, se fijo en los adornos de muérdago que colgaban arriba de todas las puertas sin excepción, a la espera de algún incauto que caiga y deba cumplir con esa estúpida tradición.

Al entrar se encontró con Granger tratando de quitar arduamente una mancha verde de la pared. Como no se había percatado de su presencia Draco se recargó en una mesa y simplemente la observó.

Sabía que no era bueno que lo hiciera, pero desobedeciendo a su mente continúo haciéndolo. Estaba parada de puntas, con el ceño fruncido mientras tallaba  
Su cabello estaba sujeto en un cola de caballo, sin embargo algunos mechones se escapaban.

Como si se hubiera percatado de estar siendo observada, la chica se volteo encontrando a Malfoy aparentemente tranquilo sin hacer nada.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí ? -El rubio sintió el impulso de decir que sí, pero se mordió la lengua. En vez de eso, tomó un paño y se fue a la pared contraria.

No le hacía bien estar ahí, mucho menos en esas circunstancias. Temía no poder controlarse y dejarse al descubierto en cualquier momento. Debía apresurarse para poder irse y estar tranquilo.

La odiaba, pero no por los motivos que le había hecho creer, no. La odiaba por hacerlo sentir vulnerable, débil. Por hacerlo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes.  
Todos los días desde que se dio cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él, vivía con miedo a que cualquiera, incluso su padre se enterara. Pero había algo que lo aterraba más que eso, y era que ella misma lo supiera. Por eso se metía con ella, para ocultar su debilidad.

Había pasado varias horas desde que empezaron a limpiar. El Slytherin estaba cansado, le dolían los brazos y estaba seguro de que amanecería entumecido.

"Si mi padre se enterara de esto" pensó.

-Será mejor descansar un rato. -Escuchó la voz de Hermione después de tantas horas de silencio. Lo cual era un récord para ellos.

Draco se giro y miró a la Gryffindor. La coleta de caballo se había ido y era reemplazada por un moño, sin embargo, su cabello seguía implacable, ya que nuevamente unos pequeños mechones se escapaban.

-No vamos nada mal. -Comentó observando a su alrededor. -Si trabajamos hasta tarde lo más seguro es que terminemos hoy mismo.

¿Trabajar hasta tarde? El rubio se estremeció ante la sola idea. Sentía que sus brazos iban a caerse en cualquier momento, sin contar el estrés que tenía que soportar al estar solo con ella.

-Habla por ti. -Farfullo. -No me pienso quedar hasta tarde. -Dijo con fastidio.

La chica lo miró fijamente y dijo. -¿Acaso no quieres irte? -Le pregunto para después cruzar los brazos y esperar una respuesta.

-Sí, pero ya tuve suficiente de ti por un solo día. -Dijo seco.

No era mentira. Si pasaba un segundo más solo con ella, sentía que iba a enloquecer.

-Eres un idiota. -Espetó crudamente la chics luego de oír sus palabras.

Draco la miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Estaba consciente de como ella lo había entendido. Lo sabía por que así se había encargado de que fuera y así era mejor.

Colocó una de sus típicas muecas-sonrisas en su rostro y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Te vas?- Interrogó Granger irritada. -No pienso hacer todo el trabajo sola.

Malfoy se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar que le reprochaba.

-Mañana seguimos. -Aseguro desesperado por irse de ahí.

Cuando estaba apunto de irse nuevamente, la Gryffindor camino hasta quedar parada frente a él.

-Quiero terminar hoy. -Anunció haciendo que el rubio se desesperara más.

-¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan terca, maldita sea!? - vocifero exasperado.

Solo quería irse de ahí, ¿qué le costaba dejarlo ir? Pero no, como siempre debían seguirse sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

-¿¡Qué te cuesta!? Si tan harto éstas de mí esa es la mejor solución, así ya no tendrás que verme mañana. -Contesto molesta.

Que irritante le estaba resultando todo eso. ¿A caso era alguna especie de castigo? Observó el rostro de la molesta leona y su mirada determinada a hacerlo quedarse. No pudo evitar la tentación de dirigir su mirada a sus labios. Aquellos labios rosados que lo hacían aún más débil.  
No podía. Tenía que poner distancia o si no, acabaría sucumbiendo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

"No puedes, no puedes, no puedes." se repitió varias veces tratando de que se le quedará grabado. Entonces, como un flash, lo recordó.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Interrogo la chica extrañada de no haber recibido replica.

-Muérdago. -Susurro como única respuesta.

La castaña frente a él lo miró extrañada, para después dar paso a una mirada de incredulidad. Lentamente levantó la mirada, y lo vio. Arriba, justo sobre sus cabezas había un adorno de dos campanas rodeadas por el muérdago.

Devolvió su vista al muchacho y se topo con sus ojos grises bastante cerca. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco alargo su mano y tomó a la Gryffindor de la cintura sellando sus labios.

Al principio opuso algo de resistencia, pero al cabo de unos segundos termino rindiéndose al beso. El Slytherin la besaba disfrutando de todas las sensaciones desconocidas que eso le producía y por primera vez, mando al diablo su auto control.

La sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos temiendo que se fuera. Su sorpresa fue cuando la sintió aferrarse con ambas manos a su túnica.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin eso? Lo más probable es que se arrepentiría después, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

El tiempo era irrelevante. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que tenía que parar, si no, no sería capaz de hacerlo luego.  
Lentamente separó sus labios quedando de nuevo frente a frente.

Por su expresión, sabía que estaba por demás confundida.

-Hay que seguir la tradición. -Dijo en un murmullo.

Dicho eso, dio la media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Hermione conmocionada, pero sobre todo, con bastantes sensaciones a las que no se atrevía a poner nombre, por que sabía lo que eso podía significar.


End file.
